


Elements in Time & Space

by Geritashipper123



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Awesome Rhys Williams, Awesome Toshiko Sato, Blindness, Chronic Pain, Drama, Established Relationship, Gwen is the Avatar, Ianto has a big sword, Multi, Permanent Injury, Prosthetics, Slow Burn, War, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: A hundred years ago, the fire nation upset the balance of the world and sent the four nations spiraling into war. People looked to the avatar, the Doctor of Peace, for answers, but he was gone.Until Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness stumble upon his reincarnation one day.Gwen Cooper may be the avatar, but she has a long way to go before she can save anyone.(Or, The Avatar au exactly one person wants and that person is me)





	1. I: The Girl in the Ice-burg

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I actually wrote a Torchwood fic that's not about Ianto fucking DYING. Go Me! 
> 
> (Literally no one wants this and I'd apologize but I AM NOT FUCKING SORRY)
> 
> Dedicated to........ ohhhhhhhhhh Eve Myles. Because while I don't really like Gwen, I love her.

Gwen was  _ exhausted. _

Not typical exhausted- a bone-deep  _ exhaustion,  _ made it hard for her to open her eyes. She wanted to curl up next to Janet, or in her bed. She wanted to  _ sleep.  _

Unfortunately, she was also freezing. And wet. The last thing she remembered was the storm, it must’ve sent her into the water. 

Groaning, she blinked open her eyes. 

And stared.

Maybe she had died? It was possible. That must be it because the man staring down at her was too perfect to be human. 

A strong jaw, blue eyes, black hair that fell perfectly over his brow. He was decked out in blue. Water tribe, then. 

“She’s waking up,” the man said, “hey, are you-“

“You…” Gwen interrupted, voice hoarse as if she hadn’t used it in a month. “You… you’re…”

“What, what is it?” He shook her gently, and Gwen blinked again. 

Then she pulled her mouth into what she hoped was a flirtatious smile, and said; “wanna go penguin sledding with me?”

The man blinked. And a new voice snorted. 

“If she’s well enough to flirt, you can set her down, Jack.” 

_ Jack.  _ That was the man’s name. What baffled her was that, with a shrug, he laid her down on the snow. Gwen yelped, because  _ great spirits above, cold!-  _ and promptly shot herself into the air. 

She landed gently on her feet, to find Jack and the owner of the other voice- another man, this one with reddish-brown hair that stuck up in the front, gaped at her. 

Gwen blinked “what?”

“You just shot yourself 20 feet in the air!” The second one exclaimed. “You’re an  _ Airbender,”  _ Jack said, with a large amount of awe. 

Gwen nodded, feeling tired again. Maybe she should have slept some more. 

“So,” she said, trying to stand up straight and look brave, “where am I again?”

“The South Pole,” said the second man. “Now can you explain who you are, how you got here, why you were in that iceberg,  _ what you’re doing here-“ _

“Ianto, the girl just woke up.” Jack chastised, and the second man, Ianto, glared at him. “Yeah,  _ from an iceberg.  _ An iceberg, Jack! That beam was obviously a flare, who knows who she was contacting!”

Odd, the water tribe were friendly, gentle people. Why was this one, Ianto, so suspicious?

“I’m Gwen,” she said, deciding to answer his questions. “I flew here. On my-  _ oh god, Janet!”  _

Gwen turned to look for her pet and saw something moving behind a large mound of snow. 

“Janet!” Gwen shouted, airbending and making the mound of snow explode. 

The men behind her  _ shrieked  _ as if they’d never seen a flying weevil before. 

But she didn’t really have time to contemplate it, because all this airbending was making her tired and suddenly that snow seemed like the softest bed in the world-    
  


* * *

 

 

_ Water, earth, fire, air, _

_ The four nations used to be harmonious equals, maintaining balance with no help. But then, the fire nation broke the peace and attacked the air nomads, killing them all.  _

_ Everyone looked to the avatar, the master of all elements, praying he would restore the balance and bring back peace. But the so-called doctor of the universe vanished.  _

_ The world flew into a war. Brother turned on brother, neighbor on neighbor. The earth kingdom sealed its capital behind their walls, the water tribes started to die out.  _

_ That was a hundred years ago.  _

_ The war continues.  _

 

* * *

 

Jack sighed and pulled his coat tighter around himself, staring at the water. Apparently, even the  _ fish  _ thought it was too cold to be out today. 

He thought about sticking his hand in, stirring the current to see if he could attract anything, but he really didn’t feel like getting his hand wet on the coldest day in months. And Ianto would bite his head off if he tried to touch the oars or fishing gear. 

Earlier, when Ianto had ducked into their hut and declared he was going fishing despite the blizzard on the horizon and the biting winds, Jack  _ knew  _ he was trying to prove himself. Ianto got like that sometimes, on days when his injuries ached and his false leg made his life difficult. That was why Jack couldn’t touch the gear- heaven forbid Ianto actually let someone  _ help him do things.  _

Jack had insisted on coming out with him, because it was cold, and the waters might be still but the winds were rough, and Ianto might need him. Ianto had only agreed on the basis that Jack didn't do any  _ actual fishing.  _

Jack sighed again. 

He finally tore his gaze away from the water, confident he wouldn’t miss any fish. Ianto was biting his lip, which was adorable. He was clutching his spear the same way he had when Rhia left- hopeful, as if he’d actually get the chance to use it. 

Given the chance, Ianto would be out there, fighting. Not because he wanted to, because he felt he needed to. Jack understood, he’d be out there too if he could be. They were both protective people, wanting to fight for the home they knew and the people they loved. 

The fire nation had taken almost everything from them both- even, very nearly, each other. 

“Ianto,” Jack finally said, “don’t you think we should head back?” 

Ianto shook his head. The wind whistled again. They both shivered. 

_ “Ianto,”  _ Jack insisted, leaning across the small canoe to place a hand over Ianto’s trembling ones. “C’mon, there’s no fish out today. We could be back at the village, curled under our blankets,  _ together…”  _

He emphasized the last word and grinned as Ianto shuddered in a much different manner. They betrothal necklaces wrapped around their wrists and peeking out from their coats both suddenly seemed more noticeable. 

“I,” Ianto said, blinking, shivering, and looking pained. He clenched his left hand tighter, the permanent tremor in his muscles pausing for a second. “I know. I know, we should head back, but…” 

He finally turned his head to look at Jack, ashamed and begging for understanding. 

Jack sighed- but this time it was fond, and he leaned forward to kiss the cold nose. “You want ten more minutes, don’t you?”

“Fresh fish for dinner would be nice.” Ianto insisted, and Jack had to admit- it was dead in the middle of what he lovingly called the  _ colder than the ass side of the spirit world  _ season, which meant the town was pretty much living off the over salted preserves they saved up during the “warm” months (aka the  _ still cold but not as cold as my ass during the other season  _ season) 

Fresh fish would be nice. 

“Ten minutes and counting, Ianto.” Jack begrudgingly agreed. 

Ianto turned back to his side of the boat, Jack to his. 

The water was too  _ still.  _ Fish would never come. 

Jack chewed at the inside of his cheek for a moment, then glanced at Ianto once before looking back at the water. He took a deep breath and felt the currents flow around him as if he were in the water and not above it. He could see it, see the water moving in his mind’s eye. Just push, and pull, breathe and let it flow, just… 

_ Move.  _

And the water started to swirl beneath his gaze as Jack’s fingers twitched. He kept it small, not wanting to alert Ianto. At least, that was the intent, until he saw something moving. His grin got wider. “Ian-”

“Sh, Jack I think I got one,” Ianto said. 

“I need the-”

“Jack  _ quiet-” _

Jack watched as his fish- a  _ large  _ fish- started to swim away. Gritting his teeth, Jack raised his hands and flicked his wrists and watched as the fish rose from the water as if in a bubble.

“Ianto, I got one!” He said, moving the fish through the air. Ianto finally turned his head and promptly  _ shrieked  _ at the bubble of water floating over him. He jumped, the boat rocked, the bubble popped and the fish flung itself back into the water. 

Jack winced in sympathy as all the water he had been bending fell on Ianto’s head, soaking his hair and shoulders. 

_ “J-Jack!”  _ Ianto shouted, teeth chattering instantly. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry-” Jack said immediately, reaching below his feet to pull out the emergency bag, with its dry coat and towels. Ianto quickly pulled off his coat, shivering as the air hit his clothes. Jack took it and leaned forward, wrapping a towel around his head and shoulders. 

Jack towel dried Ianto’s hair, feeling him shiver. Ianto took the extra coat and pulled it over his arms, then leaned back to close it. 

Jack let him take the towel, letting Ianto finish drying his hair before pulling it off. 

His hair was sticking up everywhere, but even with the chattering teeth, Ianto was mostly dry. Still, it was cold. Jack looked at him, ashamed. “I’m sorry, really.”

“No, Don’t be.” Ianto sighed, “we had a fish and everything.”

He started rubbing his shoulders. His clothes were still wet. Jack held up his hands “I could-”

“Jack, you’re very talented with your hands, but the last time you tried to bend water out of my clothes you froze them and shattered my favorite coat.” Ianto said, shivering again, “I’ll manage. Let’s head home, yeah? Johnny will make a nice soup, you can warm me up.”

“Always,” Jack agreed, smiling a bit. 

And then, the water beneath them started to glow. 

Ianto blinked as the boat rocked. “Jack? What are you-“

“This isn’t me- Ice!” 

Ianto grabbed the paddle and swiftly pushed them forward as two ice chunks crashed into each other right where the canoe had just been.

Jack grabbed the other paddle to help, watching the waves batter them around in spite of their efforts. “The storm must be moving in!” 

“Talk later, don’t get crushed now!” Ianto replied, and then three seconds later “Jack, when we get to that next ice block  _ jump!”  _

“Are you crazy? We need the canoe to get home!”

“We’ll get crushed if we stay, now  _ jump-!” _

Jack reached forward and snagged Ianto’s arm, then jumped and landed on his side on the ice, dragging Ianto with him. The two skidded, but Ianto stabbed the spear he’d been clutching into the ice and stopped them before they both went into the water again. 

Helplessly, they both watched as their canoe shattered between two ice blocks. The water under them kept moving, the current speeding up. Jack shifted forward to grab the spear with one hand, draping himself over Ianto and burying his face in Ianto’s neck as freezing water and specks of ice flew across their backs. The ice block shook and spun, and they both cling to the spear like the lifeline it was- if they got tossed into the water now, they would either freeze or drown, assuming the ice didn’t crush them first. 

And then, it stopped. All of it. 

The ice stopped moving, and Jack cautiously picked up his head. “Ianto?”  

“‘M here, I’m good,” Ianto said without raising his head. “My arm hurts.” 

Jack rolled off him, then stood and helped Ianto to his feet. Ianto’s bad limbs were both trembling, and Jack quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to make sure his leg didn’t give out. 

“Jack,” Ianto said quietly, “was that there before?”

In front of them, glowing like a Star, was an iceberg. And within it were the outlines of a large beast… and a human. 

And the human was glowing. 

And the human just opened its eyes. 

“Oh my god, they're  _ alive!”  _ Ianto shouted, and Jack grabbed the spear and rushed forward, leaving Ianto to steady himself. 

He stabbed it into the ice in front of him, and it  _ popped,  _ like a bubble. Ice whipped at his face and jack stumbled with the force of the air releasing. 

And light, blue and somehow  _ mystic  _ shot miles into the air. 

_ Shit. Someone definitely noticed that. _   
  


* * *

 

 

Miles out, on a ship pushing its way through the sea, the beam of light was indeed noticed. 

Rhys Williams, former General of the fire nation army, current advisor to the fire nation’s prince, noticed it first, simply because said Prince’s back was to the beam. 

But the prince noticed five seconds later, when the guards he was training with stopped sparring him and stared. 

“What, what the hell are you-  _ oh.”  _

Rhys sighed and looked down at his card game. 

“Change course, follow that light!” The prince ordered immediately. 

The guards compiled without thought, but Rhys sighed, loudly. 

“Something you wanna say?” The prince groused, and Rhys shrugged. “Just thinking I won’t be able to finish my game”

“You can play games once the avatar is in my father’s hands,” The prince snapped, and Rhys shook his head. “You don’t know it’s the avatar. It could be anything.”

“Did you  _ see  _ that beam? Nothing in the South Pole  _ has  _ that kind of power! It  _ must  _ be the avatar!” 

The prince turned and walked off the deck. “I’m going to my room to prepare. Don’t disturb me.”

“Yes sir,” Rhys muttered, “Prince Owen.” 


	2. The Southern Watertribe

When Gwen woke up again, she was warm. Actually warm. She was lying tucked under several furs, in what  _ had  _ to be a water tribe hut. 

Ah yes, she remembered. The strange and beautiful man who had to be a spirit, the suspicious guy. Jack and Ianto. 

Gwen sat up slowly, yawning. Someone had put her in dry clothes, but she noticed the oranges of her temple clothes folded neatly off to the side. The hut she was in was small. There was a little fire circle in the corner for warmth, not cooking. Coats hung on the walls, along with strings of… ribbon? Perhaps a girl lived here. 

She shifted to get out of bed, shivering as she did so. 

The flaps of cloth covering the door suddenly moved, and a hooded figure stomped in, kicking snow off his… boot? He only had one on and the other… 

She saw something small and white poking out from the other opening in the figure’s pants. Like a peg leg. 

The figure looked at her and pulled back the hood to reveal Ianto. 

He pulled down the scarf covering his mouth and cheeks and said “you’re awake then. ‘Bout time, the children thought you were dead.” 

“Children?” Gwen asked, and Ianto shook his head, setting down the bags he was carrying near the door. “I’ll go tell everyone you’re awake. You can use one of the coats on the wall if you want.” 

He turned and walked- no, limped. He had a definite limp as he walked- out again

Gwen sighed and got dressed, shrugging on the smallest coat she could find. She didn’t know  _ why  _ Ianto had so many- the hut only had one bed, clearly he lived alone. 

The flap opened again, and this time Jack bounded in. “You’re awake!” 

Gwen smiled at him “yeah, hi. Sorry about passing out on you.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you needed the rest.” Jack waved her off. 

Gwen shrugged and pulled off her shirt, turning her back to Jack. Her chest was wrapped, keeping her breasts tight to her chest. She could feel his eyes tracing the arrow tattoos down her spine and shoulders. 

“We weren’t properly introduced earlier. I’m Gwen.”

“Jack Harkness,” Jack replied, “and you already met Ianto.”

Gwen pulled her shirt down. “Yeah. Tell him thanks for letting me stay here.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jack said, leaning against the doorframe. Gwen glanced at him, and he grinned. “C’mon, meet everyone else.” 

“Everyone else” apparently consisted of a group of maybe 30 people who were either really old or quite young. 

“Gwen, meet the entire population of the South Pole,” Jack said proudly, and Gwen blinked. 

She’d never visited the southern water tribe herself, but she was  _ certain  _ they were bigger than this. 

“Is this it then?” She asked, and didn’t notice that Ianto shot her an irritated glare. 

“Well, uh… yeah. Yeah, this is everyone.” Jack said, a bit less confident than before.

Ianto stepped forward with one of the younger-but-still-pretty-old men. “This is my brother in law, Johnny. He’s kinda the leader around here.” 

“Only because you insist on being so reckless that it would be bad form to make you the leader,” Johnny responded, then looked at Gwen sharply. “Are you really an Airbender?” 

“Yes,” Gwen said, tilting her head “why is everyone so surprised about this?”

“No one’s seen an Airbender since the attacks,” one of the really old people said. “We thought they were extinct.” 

Gwen suddenly felt all the blood rush away from her head. She stumbled a little but didn’t collapse again.

“Whoa there-“ Jack said, stepping forward, but Gwen waved him off. 

“Extinct?  _ Attacks? _ That  _ can’t  _ be right, the air nomads are a peaceful people-“

“Everyone was peaceful before the war,” Ianto said quietly. The wind whistled across the tundra. 

“War? What  _ war?”  _ Gwen asked, and now  _ everyone  _ was staring at her. 

“Gwen, how long were you in that iceberg?” Jack asked, and Gwen shook her head. “I don’t… know.” 

Silence fell. 

“... well, however long it was, you  _ did  _ just sleep for three days- maybe you’re just disoriented? Or you hit your head.” Ianto suddenly said, and Gwen nodded quickly. “Yes, yes that makes sense. Thank you.” 

“Well, you can stay here until you’re well again,” Johnny said. “Jack and Ianto have let you stay in their home. I’m sure they won’t mind you staying.” 

_ “Their  _ home?” Gwen asked at the same time that Jack said “of course she can.” 

Ianto just sighed. 

Gwen suddenly frowned. “Wait, what about Janet? You didn’t leave her out there?”

“We tried,” Jack muttered, and Ianto rolled his eyes at him. “No, your  _ monster _ followed us back. We couldn’t fit her through the gates so she’s outside. I think she’s been hunting penguin seals.”

“Janet’s not a monster, she’s a giant flying weevil.” Gwen corrected, “and she’s very friendly.”

“Your giant flying weevil, right,” Ianto said, rolling his eyes again. 

Gwen pouted at him, “it’s true! I’ll show you!” 

And with that declaration, she turned on her heel and marched towards the opening in the walls of snow that surrounded the village. 

 

* * *

 

Ianto’s head was starting to hurt. 

As much as he loved his sister’s home, he never slept as good there as he did in his own. For the last three days, he’d slept like crap, and Jack worrying so much about their guest wasn’t helpful either. 

Ianto didn’t trust her. How could he, he just met her, and she immediately shot a beam of light into the sky and left him and Jack alone with that…  _ creature.  _

And the creature’s name was  _ Janet.  _

And now, the Airbender/possible spy-  _ Gwen  _ was insisting that Janet could fly. 

Ianto watched her go, and then looked at Johnny “we could always just lock her out.”

“Don’t be rude!” Christina yelled from behind him, and Ianto managed to dodge the walking stick that was thrown at his head. 

Ever since Rhiannon led the charge to join the war, taking pretty much all the people between the ages of 18 and 60 with her, Ianto had gotten good at dodging various toys and walking sticks, thrown by children and old people who were angry with him for something or another. The village was a community, and they all cared about one another, really. But Ianto supposed his hypervigilance could get annoying to everyone after a while. 

Even if Jack thought it was cute. 

“C’mon, Ianto, let’s go make sure she doesn’t hurt herself,” Jack said, walking forward and offering Ianto an arm. Ianto ignored it, heading for the gates. His bad hip was aching, but he didn’t think he was going to collapse today. The tremors and cramps weren’t as bad as they could be. Jack followed him out.

“You don’t mind staying at Johnny’s a bit longer, right?” Jack asked, and Ianto shrugged. “Mica and David are happy we’re there. Spending time with my family isn’t the worst fate.”

“Still, I know I just kinda put her in our bed without asking you…” Jack said, sounding apologetic. Ianto paused in his walking to turn to his intended. 

“I appreciate the apology,” Ianto said, “but Jack… I know you wanna help her, take care of her, whatever but…”

“You don’t trust her.” Jack guessed, and Ianto shook his head. 

“That beam… the tribe won’t survive another fire nation raid. Not with Rhia and the others gone.”

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ianto’s forehead. He took Ianto’s injured hand, the one that shook. 

“I’m never gonna let anything happen to you again,” Jack muttered, and Ianto wanted to sigh. His own safety didn’t even make the top ten list of worries in his head on a  _ normal _ day, much less when there was a possible spy in their midst. He was far more worried about his family, about Jack, about Rhiannon, about taking care of the tribe. 

About the fire nation, coming to finish the job.

Instead of telling Jack he was scared, he rolled his eyes. And then he stepped back and said “let’s go make sure your possibly delusional Airbender doesn’t get herself killed, yeah?”

“God I hope she isn’t delusional. We could put her to work building huts or something.”

Ianto snorted, and this time took the proffered arm- he knew there were some ice patches that needed salting near the village gates, and he  _ really  _ wasn’t in the mood to fall on his butt today. 

Jack kissed his cheek and lead him out of the village, to find Gwen chattering happily with her weevil. 

“I  _ know,  _ they don’t believe in you, do they?  _ Do they?  _ Oh, you’re a good girl sweetheart, we’ll show them, yes we will…” 

Ianto cleared his throat, and Gwen grinned back at them. She airbended herself up so she landed on Janet’s head, between her horns. “You guys ready to see her?!” 

Jack flashed her a smile, Ianto rolled his eyes. Gwen grinned and leaned against the weevil’s horn, taking the reins.  She grins down at them, and says “ready Janet? Alright… yip yip!” 

The weevil doesn’t move. It laid down. 

Gwen frowned at it, digging her heel into its head. “Janet! C’mon, yip yip! Let’s fly!” 

The weevil got up and started to walk, and Gwen groaned, burying her face in her hands. 

Ianto sighed, feeling a little guilty at her obvious concern for her pet. “Hey! Maybe she… he… it? Uh, maybe she’s just tired!” He calls. 

Gwen perked up, nodding. “Yeah! That’s gotta be it! C’mon Janet, take a lay down, nap a bit, we can try again later!” 

The weevil obediently plopped to the ground, sending snow flying. Ianto side eyed Jack. “You know she’s your responsibility now, right?” 

“Figured.” 

“And if she’s gonna stay, she’s gotta help out around here.” 

“Like you won’t be following behind her, redoing anything anyone tries to do to help you.”

“I’m gonna step on your foot Jack. With my peg leg.”

“I’m just pointing out a consistent pattern of- ow!” 

“Warned you.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days were… awkward. 

Gwen was trying, in her way. Or at least that was what Jack thought. She tried to help around the village- cleaning, laundry, cooking- But she wasn’t really good at any of it. Of all the things she tried, childcare was where she did best. But she also didn’t seem to understand that the children of the village had spent her whole life living in a war, knowing only struggle. 

Jack watched as Gwen became openly surprised to learn about some of the aspects of life at the South Pole. She was nice enough, and more fun than they’d had in years. 

And that annoyed the  _ hell  _ out of Ianto. 

Jack had known Ianto since they were small and knew how seriously Ianto took his responsibilities. When Johnny said Ianto should, by all means, be the leader of the village, he meant it. Everyone listened to Ianto and looked to him to solve their problems. Ianto made sure everyone was healthy and safe and as happy as they could be given the circumstances. It was thankless work (in that the only thanks Ianto would get was a walking stick thrown at his head.)

Ianto spent his days preparing them for war, trying to balance happiness with readiness. 

Gwen, on the other hand, still didn’t believe the war existed. 

Jack talked with her every day, and she still had no recollection of  _ any  _ wars. Jack’s mother, the village healer, thought she had head trauma and had simply forgotten. Gwen thought Ianto was crazy every time he gathered the kids for training or collected rations of food for the stores in case of an attack. 

“The people are hungry,” Gwen said one night, “and the kids are sad. Why is he so freaked out?

Jack wasn’t sure how to tell her politely that there was a war going on, or that Ianto didn’t eat most nights because he felt so guilty about collecting rations, or that Ianto had everyone’s best interests at heart. 

He could think of a lot of  _ impolite  _ ways to say all that, even came close to saying it a few times. 

It all came to a head one day when Gwen interrupted training. 

Ianto was showing the kids a few spear movements- things they could use for hunting  _ or  _ fighting, since the oldest kid was 11 and would be old enough to start fishing soon. Gwen had come over to watch and started muttering comments. 

Jack had been with his mom, treating Old Lady Elizabeth’s bad foot, when he’d looked through the gates and saw Ianto looking like he was gonna use Gwen for target practice. 

Needless to say, he’d gone over to intervene. 

Ianto was ranting by the time he got there, waving his arms and saying how “you need to buck up and realize this is serious! All of it!”

“Look, war or not, the fire nation isn’t going to attack you here! From a purely strategic standpoint-“ 

“They have already! Twice! And we  _ will  _ be prepared for a third!” 

“You’re being overdramatic!”

“And  _ you’re  _ being stupid! You have amnesia, you can’t remember the horror of it!” 

“And you know?! If you’re so determined to fight a war, why are you  _ here?!” _

Jack felt his heart stutter in his chest- a mix of fear and anger, both directed towards Gwen. 

Fear, because Ianto looked just about ready to stab her. 

Anger, because if he didn’t Jack just might. 

Jack finally got to them and put a hand on Ianto’s arm. “Okay, Okay, both of you just-“

“Why aren’t  _ I  _ out there? Why aren’t  _ you!”  _ Ianto snapped. “The fire nation killed every Airbender! You’re all alone Gwen! If anyone has reason to be out there fighting, it’s you, and you’re here! Hiding away!” 

Gwen growled and suddenly shot a blast of air at him, sending Ianto flying into a snowbank. 

“Hey! Quit it, both of you-!”

But Jack’s words weren’t headed. Ianto climbed to his feet and brandished his spear, charging forward with a yell. Gwen dodged easily, grabbing the spear and swinging Ianto around to toss him away. Ianto didn’t let her pull him off his feet, and the spear snapped leaving them both with a half. 

Ianto growled and charged forward again, but Jack stepped between them and held up his hands, shouting  _ “enough!”  _

Ianto stopped short, trembling, and Gwen lowered her half. 

“Jack! Look, I just think-“

“Gwen, Ianto is right.” 

Her face fell, “but-“

“No, we’re at war, Gwen. Could we change some things? Probably. But we-“

“We’re trying to be ready for the worst!” Ianto repeated, angry and shuffling forward, “We’re trying to make sure that  _ they-” _ He jabbed a finger in the direction of the kids, who had started playing a game while the adults yelled, “Never,  _ ever,  _ have to go through what we went through.”

“What have you  _ possibly  _ gone through?” Gwen hissed, “You stay here and fight and fish and…”

She trailed off, as Ianto rolled up his pant leg. Jack quietly went over and put a hand on his arm, supporting him. 

He still hated looking at Ianto’s wounds, even after almost five years since the attack that caused them. Ianto had gotten trapped in a burning hut, saving Mica and David from a firebender. A beam had fallen on him, injuring his back and leaving him with a permanent tremor in his hands. He had burns all along his right arm and sides. 

But the worst injury by far was his right leg. 

Jack wasn’t sure if the fire had damaged the leg enough that it had been amputated when Johnny pulled him out, or if whoever had started the fire had done it. All he knew was when he’d finally managed to see Ianto, Ianto had lost everything below his knee. The burns on his stump were deep, and the muscles cramped often, and while the village doctor’s had saved Ianto’s kneecap, the muscles holding it in place were weak, and it shifted often. 

Jack still couldn’t look at the leg without remembering Ianto’s screams. They’d been audible from everywhere in the village. That was one of the worst days of Jack’s life. 

He sighed and dropped a kiss on Ianto’s head, not caring that Gwen was staring at them. It could have been  _so_ much worse...

“I don’t… I didn’t…” Gwen stuttered, and Ianto cocked his head to the side. 

Ianto’s false leg was made from a saber whale tooth. Jack had found it himself, sanded it down, even carved watertribe symbols into it and painted it. He’d carved a cup into it for Ianto’s stump, and drilled two holes. The whole village had pitched in to get Ianto some ribbon, and every day he laced up the leg and wrapped a ribbon around his stump, tying it in a tight knot that left red marks on his hip.

“This war has taken our families,” Ianto said, sounding tired, “it has taken so _much._ Believe me, if I could be out there, with my sister, fighting, I would be.”

Gwen stared, then turned and ran.

Jack turned back to Ianto, who was massaging his leg into calming down. “Yan-“

“Go after her,” he muttered. 

“I’m not leaving you alone-“

“Jack, I really  _ really  _ want to be alone right now. Go make sure she doesn’t freeze to death.” 

Jack watched Ianto’s face for a long moment, then leaned down to kiss his brow. 

“Go home, get in bed, get your leg off, sleep. Gwen can stay with Johnny.” 

And then, he ran off after Gwen. 


	3. The Dead Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... not great. I don't like it, is what I mean. i mean, I like it but... ugh. 
> 
> Idk man, enjoy. Dedicated to Korrasami.

She wasn’t that hard to find, once he remembered what she’d said about penguin sledding when they met. Plus, He could smell Janet from quite a bit away. And the weevil was never far from Gwen. 

He saw Gwen fiddling with the staff she’d gotten off of Janet’s saddle. Jack didn’t know what it’s significance was, but it was never far from her. She was using it to half-heartedly try and catch one of the penguin seals. He watched her for a moment- she really  _ was  _ young. Ianto and Jack were both in their 20s, with Jack much older than Ianto, and Gwen younger than both of them, but still, comparatively, she seemed young. 

Then again, Ianto was older than everyone just by virtue of experience. 

“You know, that’s not how you do it,” Jack said, and Gwen looked up at him tiredly. 

“Come to shout at me some more?” She asked, and Jack sighed dramatically, shaking his head “I mean, I was  _ going  _ to show you how to ride a penguin seal first…”

Gwen blinked, then grinned at the prospect. “Oh yeah?”

Jack grinned and held a finger to his lips. He pulled a tiny little silverfish snack out of his pocket, and Gwen gasped as he went over to the nearest seal and fed it, wrapping an arm around it and hoisting it up turning back to her. 

Gwen grinned at him. “You have another?”

“Left lower pocket,” Jack said, and Gwen stepped forward to pull out another snack. She quickly caught her own seal, and then grinned and shouted “Race ya!” and took off down the slope. 

Jack sighed- he needed to talk to her, seriously, and she was acting like a kid. 

… But he also hadn’t gone penguin sledding in months. Besides, this was the best way to get her to listen to him.\

Screw it. 

He took off after her. 

 

* * *

 

Gwen was  _ finally  _ starting to feel like herself again. Ever since she’d woken up after that iceberg she’d felt off, afraid- but  _ nothing  _ could be wrong when one was riding a penguin seal. 

Gwen let out a whoop as she went flying down the hill, hearing Jack echo it somewhere behind her. The seal under her let out a long  _ arp  _ as if in agreement, and Gwen had to squint because of the cold wind piercing her eyes and making them water. 

“Gwen, snowbank!” Jack shouted, and Gwen blinked  _ “what?!” _

Then her seal went airborne, and she realized oh,  _ snowbank.  _ Big lump of snow that she just went sailing up. And the seal was gone now, and Gwen was  _ falling- _

Before she could even react, a large portion of the snow suddenly reached up and snatched her out of the air. Only it was in water format, and after keeping her from breaking neck, it still deposited her on the ground in an indelicate fashion. 

Jack ran over to her, helping her up hurriedly, “Oh my gosh are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“You’re a waterbender!” Gwen interrupted stars in her eyes. Jack blushed a bit and looked away, “well, I mean, not really-”

“Did you move the water with your mind? That’s waterbending.”

“No, that was luck. Usually, my attempts at bending don’t end so well…” 

“Don’t you have a teacher?”

Jack’s face fell, and he shook his head, “there’s only one waterbender left in the south pole, and you’re looking at him. The original fire nation attack- they came specifically to take all the waterbenders. I barely managed to escape.”

Grey and his dad’s faces flashed in his mind, and Jack sighed at the familiar grief. His mom still looked at her marriage necklace sometimes and looked wistful. She’d given it to Ianto, who’d given it to Jack when he agreed to the proposal.

He touched the carved stone that hung from his wrist. Jack had carved Ianto’s necklace himself, but after the raid when Ianto lost his leg, Ianto had started wearing his on his wrist, and Jack had done the same. They’d never really talked about it.

Gwen shook her head, looking sad, “I just… I can’t believe it. I have  _ friends  _ in the fire nation, I’ve stayed in their capital city I…”

“Gwen, how long were you  _ in  _ that iceberg?” Jack asked, shaking his head, “because I think it’s been-”

“No,  _ no,”  _ Gwen hissed, covering her ears and turning away from him “You’re wrong, you’re wrong- I want you to be wrong…”

“Of course you do,” Jack soothed, “because if I’m right that means everyone you know is dead. But Gwen-“

_ “No.” _

“Gwen, you can’t remember the war at all,” Jack said, “I… I think it’s because you never saw it. Which means-“

“No!” Gwen shouted, running off. Jack blanched “Gwen! Come back!” 

She grabbed the staff off of the ground where it had landed, and twirled it and took off. 

She heard Jack’s shout of surprise as he saw the bright orange wings of her glider. Gwen shook her head, not believing it.  _ It wasn’t true it wasn’t true it wasn’t fucking true…  _

“Gwen! Come back!” Jack was shouting, “you don’t know where you’re going! Gwen!” 

Gwen scoffed- honestly, she’d fly back to the southern air temple if she pleased. But then, she saw something that almost made her fall out of the sky. 

She landed by the large metal ship, staring at it in horror. She heard Jack run up behind her, panting. 

“I don’t… what is it?” Gwen asked, not looking away. 

“A fire nation ship. From the first attack. They took all the waterbenders, including my dad and my brother, Ianto’s parents were killed, along with so many others…” Jack shook his head mournfully. “I was 8, Ianto was 5.”

Gwen stepped forward when a hand reached out and snagged her wrist. She looked back at Jack, who shook his head. 

“Gwen, C'mon, let’s go back- no one goes here.”

“I need to see it, Jack. I need to understand.” 

Gwen tugged on his arm, and Jack groaned mournfully and followed her inside. 

Gwen climbed up a ladder on the side of the ship, clambering onto the deck with Jack beside her. The deck had scorch marks under all the ice. Gwen walked carefully, sliding a little while Jack acted like the ice wasn’t there.    


Inside the ship, they found flags. And more scorch marks and armor and  _ weapons  _ and-

“This isn’t real,” Gwen whispered, sinking to her knees in front of a rack of weapons. “I don’t want this to be real.”

A gloved hand came to rest on her shoulder. 

“Gwen, I think you were in that iceberg for one hundred years,” Jack said softly, and Gwen bit back a sob. No, it  _ couldn’t  _ be true…

But it was. 

Gwen sat there for a good long while and cried. 

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Gwen wiped her face with the sleeve of Jack’s coat- he’d wrapped it around her shoulders while she had her crying jag- and climbed to her feet. Jack was standing against the wall, shivering in the cold. She tried to hand the coat back, but he shook his head. 

“You need to start wearing one,” He said, “and you need to let Ianto do his job. He’s good at keeping us safe and well prepared.”

“You really care about him, huh?” Gwen asked, and Jack snorted. “Oh, more than you know.” 

Gwen wiped her face again and smiled at him. “Let’s go back, yeah?”

She started walking, but then her foot caught on a wire, and she fell forward. The whole ship shook as a flare was shot up in the air. The pair got to the deck just in time to see it explode in the air. 

“Someone  _ definitely  _ saw that.” Jack groaned in horror. “We need to get back,  _ now.  _ Ianto is going to shove his peg leg up  _ both  _ our asses.”

 

* * *

 

Owen Harper (first of his name, royal prince of the fire nation, son of Harold Saxon, Great Grandson of the Fifth Master of Flame long may he be remembered, heir to the title of master of flame, etc, etc,) was not a patient person. He never had been. It was part of the reason why they had assigned Rhys Williams to his personal guard- Rhys was patient, trustworthy, a war hero. And, after 3 years of joint exile, quite probably the only friend Owen had in the world. 

That fact didn’t mean that Owen didn’t get pissed at him. Quite frequently. 

“What do you  _ mean  _ we can’t change course? You saw that light, Rhys!” 

Rhys sighed- three days straight they’d been having this argument. “We need to make a supply run, Owen. You seriously think the avatar is hiding in the bloody south pole?’

“If the air nomads were killed out, water is next in the cycle!” Owen insisted stubbornly, and Rhys rolled his eyes “yes, and your grandfather thought of that. We can come back later, your highness, for right now, we need supply…”

Rhys trailed off, staring at a point over Owen’s shoulder.  Owen turned- a fire nation flare was arcing across the sky to explode in midair.

Owen turned back to Rhys with a triumphant grin, and he groaned. “Oh, there’ll be no end to it after this.”

“Helmsman! Follow that flare!” Owen ordered, and grinned savagely “I have a duel to prepare for.”

 

* * *

 

Ianto was  _ pissed. _

Jack had run off, claiming he was going to talk to Gwen, claiming he understood why Ianto was so upset with her constant meddling in his affairs. 

And then the  _ flare  _ had gone off. 

There had been mass hysteria. Old lady Elizabeth almost had a heart attack. Jack’s mother had looked downright murderous and said that if Ianto didn’t kick her idiot son’s ass, she just might. 

And seeing Gwen and Jack walk up to the village, with Gwen wearing the coat Ianto had hand stitched for Jack’s 20th birthday, especially when he had  _ seen  _ the looks Gwen had been giving him-

Ianto stalked forward, gritting his teeth. Jack stepped forward to meet him “Ianto before you say anything-”

“Do you know what you’ve _ done?!”  _ Ianto roared. “That flare was visible for miles! Anyone could have seen that! Do you have any idea what you’ve sentenced us too? Every warrior in town went off to fight in the bloody war!”

“Maybe no one saw it?” Gwen asked meekly, and Ianto charged forward, only to be stopped by Jack’s hands on his arms. 

“Look around you!” Ianto snarled. “Look at the snow!”

Gwen gasped. 

The snow was black, and Jack’s grip on him faltered. “Ianto-”

“The fire nation is coming,  _ again!  _ And all we have to fight them is a group of children that  _ someone  _ won’t let me train to defend themselves!”

“Ianto!” Jack snapped, “It was an accident, calm down!”

“Calm down? Calm  _ down?!”  _ Ianto shoved Jack away from him, furious. “Do you  _ want  _ them to come back? Do you remember what happened to my family? Your dad? Gray?  _ Me?!” _

The words howled across the tundra, and Jack’s eyes darkened. Ianto swiped furiously at his eyes, glaring at the person he loved more than anything. “I can’t believe you, Jack. You know what the fire nation does. You know perfectly well what they can do to us! You’re a lot of things, but I didn’t know I was marrying an idiot!”

Jack physically flinched back, but Ianto couldn’t be arsed to care. He rounded on Gwen. 

“As the de facto leader of the water tribe, I  _ banish you,  _ Gwen. Get the  _ fuck  _ out of here, before you hurt someone else.” 

He turned, head held high, only for Gwen to spit at his back “fine! C’mon,  _ Jack.” _

Ianto froze. 

“We’ll go to the northern water tribe! Someone there can teach you bending, I’ll take you on Janet.”

Ianto’s head whipped around to stare at Jack, his right hand automatically going to the betrothal necklace around his left wrist. He was angry, but… Jack wasn’t going to leave, right?

Jack looked torn. “I…”

Ianto swallowed the bile creeping up his throat. He forced himself to think logically. If Jack went with Gwen, he’d be safe. The fire nation wouldn’t get their hands on the last waterbender of the south pole. Jack would be alive. 

“If you want to go,” Ianto whispered hoarsely, holding out his trembling hand. “Then you should go. But take this with you.”

Jack blinked, and any consideration was replaced by anger. He took two steps forward and grabbed Ianto’s hand between his own. “Like hell am I leaving you here to die like a martyr. You heard Ianto, Gwen, get out of here.”

It took everything Ianto had not to slump in relief as he heard Gwen stalk away.


	4. The Battle for The South Pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't love the chapter I posted yesterday. So much so that I wrote another chapter out of spite! I like this one much better. it also features a surprise cameo by the royal family!
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely person who left that super long comment. It made my day!

The entire tribe immediately began prepping for battle. Ianto would have been proud of their efficiency if he wasn’t bloody terrified. 

The first time the firebenders had come, he’d been too young to do anything. He only vaguely remembered his parents dying. The second time hadn’t exactly gone well for him either. 

His hands shook as he buckled the armor in place on his body. They  _ always  _ shook- the fire nation had taken his bloody stability away, and then Rhia had left because she couldn’t look at him, and Jack had been so quiet and… 

Ianto had to stop this attack from taking anyone else. Had to prove that he could protect his people. 

Jack walked into their hut, already talking. “Okay, the food’s secure, the kids are in the big igloo, my mom is prepping the elderly… what are you doing?”

Ianto looked up from where he was tightening the strap from his chest plate. “Jack-”

“We only have one set of armor left,” Jack said, “and you only have one leg-”

“And  _ you  _ are one of the only people trained in healing in town.” Ianto stepped forward, bringing a hand up to cup Jack’s cheek. “The people need you-”

“They need you too,” Jack insisted. Ianto shook his head, smiling darkly. “Johnny can handle the everyday matters, and you can train the kids. It has to be me, Jack.”

“You’ll  _ die,”  _ Jack insisted. 

“Then I’ll die with my feet under me and my head held high.” He kissed Jack on the mouth, long and hard. “And I’ll die knowing the one person I love is safe. That’s why I was willing to let you go with Gwen. You should be as far away from here as possible.”

“I can’t lose you yet,” Jack replied softly. “And like _hell_ am I going anywhere without you.”

Ianto pressed his forehead against Jack’s, closing his eyes and smiling sadly. 

“Can you tie my necklace around my neck?” Ianto asked. “I never should’ve put it around my wrist, I just… You know.”

Jack nodded and stepped back. Ianto had worn it around his wrist ever since the last attack, it seemed fitting that it go back to his neck for this one. 

Jack unwound it silently, running his fingers over the hexagonal carving he’d spent weeks perfecting for the boy he’d loved since he was a child. He’d known he was going to marry Ianto by age 14 and had proposed when Ianto turned 18. They’d been all set to be married when the fire nation came for the second attack five years ago when Ianto was 21.

They’d agreed to wait until the war was over. It had been a hard decision- the last five years had been full of those. But despite Ianto’s anxieties, Jack had done his best to make it clear that staying with Ianto wasn’t one of them. 

He tied the necklace around Ianto’s neck and then did the loose curls at the back of his head into the ceremonial battle knot for good measure. He stood on his toes and kissed the crown of Ianto’s head. 

“Do mine?” he asked softly, and Ianto nodded, turning to repeat the action. Instead of tying Jack’s hair into the battle knot, Ianto stepped to the side and deftly braided some of the longer hair on the side of Jack’s head into healers braids, making Jack laugh sadly. 

“I’ll come home to you,” Ianto whispered, wrapping an arm around Jack’s waist and pressing his chin against Jack’s shoulder so he was hugging him sideways. “I always will, for as long as I can.”

 

* * *

 

Owen stood inside his ship, just before the place where the gangplank would lower. He was  _ burning _ with anticipation- it was time. Three years and he’d finally have the avatar. He could finally go home and present his father with the key to winning the war. He would prove for once and for all that he was better than Suzie, he’d get to see Katie again…

He shuddered silently. He’d make his mother proud if he did this. 

The ship came to a halt, and the gangplank lowered with a bang. Owen marched out, the picture of a fire nation soldier… 

Only to be faced with one solitary water tribe soldier with a sword, with a group of old people and children huddled behind him.

Owen’s teeth clenched and he glared at the collected group. “Where is the avatar?”

“The southern water tribe has no conflict with the fire nation,” the water tribe soldier said firmly, “leave now and no one has to get hurt."

“Where is the avatar?!” Owen repeated, louder. 

“The avatar disappeared 100 years ago, we don’t know anything about them!” The soldier said, brandishing his sword, “Now  _ leave.” _

Owen snarled and charged forward- if he killed the protector, maybe someone would tell him where the avatar was. He shot a blast of fire at him, and the soldier dodged, jumping forward and swinging at Owen. Owen held up a hand, and one of the soldiers on the ship’s deck tossed him a weapon. He swung the spear around and managed to bash the water tribe man on the side of the head with the handle, sending him to the ground and his sword skidding across the ice. 

“Ianto!” Someone in the crowd shrieked, and Owen stepped up to him, raising his spear. “Ianto, huh? I admire your bravery, boy-”

“Uncle Ianto!” a little girl shouted, throwing another spear with all her might. The soldier caught it just in time to knock Owen’s strike out of the way and then spring back to his feet- only for one leg, a false leg with no foot, to start sliding out from under him. Ianto stabbed his spear into the ice and used it as a pole to swing himself around and kick Owen in the face, sending him to the ground. 

_ Alright, no more mister nice prince… _

Owen climbed back to his feet with a menacing growl, two balls of flame forming in his hands. He stalked forward slowly, and Ianto gulped, staring at them and looking almost resigned-

_ “Stop!”  _ Screeched a new voice. Owen turned- and watched in amazement as a girl, wearing Airbender orange, gilded onto the battlefield, swung her glider around so it folded back up, and stood tall. Her hair fell down her back in a long braid, and her eyes were green. 

“Gwen?” Ianto asked, and she glanced at him. “I came back to return Jack’s coat. Left it with Janet when I saw what was happening.”

“You’re an  _ Airbender,”  _ Owen said, eyes narrowing, and Gwen stepped forward, eyes darkened. “Yes, but I’m more than that.”

She took a deep breath and looked Owen directly in the eye. “I’m the avatar.”

Dead silence. The wind whistled. And then, Owen narrowed his eyes at her and said “Bullshit.”

Gwen blinked and then stepped forward. “No, it’s true! I ran away from the air temple and everything!”

“You’re  _ young!”  _ Owen protested. “The last avatar was born a hundred years ago! You’d have to be an old crone!” 

“Look, it’s a long story, but I  _ am  _ the avatar. And I’ll go with you willingly if you leave this village alone!” 

“Gwen!” Ianto said, and she ignored him. “Take me with you, leave. I’ll come quietly.”

Owen stared at her for a long moment, at the arrow tattoos peeking out of her bangs and sleeves. Then he nodded and waved for his guards to step forward. 

“Gwen you don’t have to do this-” Ianto protested, but she shook her head at him. “Take care of Janet for me, okay?”

Owen didn’t know who Janet was, but he didn’t care. He rolled his eyes as he led her away. Whatever, it was over now.

 

* * *

 

“We have to go save her.”

Jack was shoving things in a bag while Ianto was pulling off the armor. Ianto sighed “Jack-”

“She just sacrificed herself for us! She needs our help!”

“Jack-”

“I know you don’t like her but she saved your life and-”

“Jack Harkness quit shoving things in bags I’m trying to fold them!” 

Jack blinked and looked up. Ianto had their travel bags in front of him and was neatly folding things and packing them away. 

“I sent Mica and David to collect our food rations for the next few months, just in case. Can you go get the sleeping bags and tents from the-  _ Jack!” _

Ianto let out a rather unmanly squeak when Jack tackled him in a hug and peppered him with kisses. He couldn’t help it- first of all, Ianto had been sexy as all hell in that armor earlier, and Jack was unashamedly turned on by Ianto’s organizational skills.

“Oi, get off, we’re losing daylight!” Ianto said, laughing. Jack grinned down at him “you’re  _ amazing,  _ you know that?”

“And don’t you forget it,” Ianto said, sitting up. His eyes were brighter than they’d been in months at the prospect of helping someone, not to mention the opportunity to kick that fire nation prince in the head again. “Now go get the tents!”

Jack nodded and hopped to his feet, heading out of the hut- only to stop short. “Uh, Ianto! Get out here!” 

Ianto came to stand beside him and blinked when he saw the entire village gathered in front of their home. He blinked. “Can we… help you?”

“We came to say goodbye, mate,” Johnny said, and Jack’s mom stepped forward with the tents and a large bag of food. “You’ll be gone for a while.”

“Mom, what-” Jack began, and Old Lady Elizabeth cleared her throat and stepped forward. 

“That girl is the avatar, and you two need to help her.” She said, and her husband, Old Phillip, stepped forward with her. “Every avatar has teachers, friends, people who guide them and help them grow, and you two are it.” 

“You two have to go after her,” Jack’s mother began, “and you have to guide her to her teachers.”

“Mera, we can’t just leave-” Ianto protested, then ducked when Christina threw her walking stick at him again. 

“We’re telling you two to go, so go! We’ll be fine!” she protested. 

“We’ll miss you, uncle Ianto,” David said, stepping forward and puffing up his chest, “But I’ll train the troops for you!” 

Ianto blinked, then chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure you will.”

He tugged David and Mica into a hug, while Mera kissed Jack’s cheek. 

“The time of this war is ending,” She told her son. “And your father would be so proud to know you helped end it.” 

Jack blinked away the sudden wetness in his eyes as he took the supplies from her, nodding. Johnny scooped up Ianto and lifted him off the ground, making Ianto yelp. 

“You two keep each other safe, and come back eventually! We’ve spent forever waiting for your wedding!” He set Ianto down and looked him in the eye. “And if you see my wife out there… tell her to come home soon.” 

Ianto gave his brother in law a brave smile while the kids hugged Jack’s legs, and Mera kissed Ianto on the cheek too. 

Finally, the pair stepped back, away from the large number of well-wishers. Then Ianto frowned. “Shit, how are we going to get there to save her? We can’t chase down a warship in a canoe.”

There was a loud snarl from outside the village as Janet tried to catch some sort of wild animal, and Ianto and Jack looked at each other with equal grins of horror and excitement. 


	5. Rescuing the Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hit a MAJOR block for this story and it took me forever to work through. This chapter is dedicated to Gianna, for helping me push through it.

Gwen swallowed fearfully as her hands were cuffed behind her and she was led up to the deck. Her staff was taken from her, and the prince who had kidnapped her was twirling it idly between his fingers. 

“This will make an excellent gift for my father… as will you, of course.”

He smirked at her, and Gwen gulped. “Why does your father want me? I make terrible tea, anyone can tell you that-“ 

The prince let out a snarl, but the vaguely-cute-one-who-was-standing-a-little-ways-behind-the-prince’s hand went up to cover his mouth as if he was coughing. Was he covering a laugh? 

“Since you’ve been isolated in the South Pole, you may not know who I am, sweetheart, so let me tell you. I am Prince Owen, of the fire nation.” 

He paused, as if waiting for a response. When none was evident, his glared and continued, “the son of the current Master of Flame, Harold Saxon. Any of this ringing a bell,  _ sweetheart?” _

“It’s Gwen,” she said, not cowering. “Not sweetheart, Gwen. One syllable, I’m sure you can manage.”

He growled and spat at her. “Get her out of my sight!” 

The same vaguely cute guy from before came over and hoisted her to her feet. He led her below deck in silence, then muttered: “you're the avatar?”

Gwen nodded. “And you are…”

He was silent for a moment longer, then opened a heavy metal door and shoved her inside. “General Rhys. Owen’s second in command.” 

Then he slammed the door shut. 

 

* * *

 

“Well,” Ianto muttered to himself. “This is faster than a canoe.” 

Jack shot him a half-hearted glare, and Ianto gave him a  _ look  _ in return. 

Ianto was in the large saddle Janet’s head, while Jack was propped up against the single horn on her head the way he’d seen Gwen sit. Janet was swimming through the polar waters without a care in the world- at a slow pace as if they weren’t in a hurry. 

“Look, I know it’s not optimal-”

“Jack, we just abandoned our whole lives for a girl we met three weeks ago who may or may not be the doctor this fucked up world needs- oh, and we’re riding the back of a giant  _ weevil.  _ Nothing here is optimal!” 

Jack opened his mouth, closed it again, then huffed and grumbled petulantly “well at least we have each other.”

Ianto sighed and flopped back against the sleeping bags they’d piled up at the back of the saddle. “You really think this thing could fly?”

Jack shrugged, “I mean, Gwen is an Airbender. She’s the flying expert.”

“Yeah… what was it she said? Yeehaw… Yeah yeah… Yeppers?”

Jack shrugged, flicking t]he reins as he said “Uh… yip yip?”

Janet picked up her head, and started moving faster. There was a cracking sound as a part of Janet’s exoskeleton lifted, revealing two wings. 

“Oh my god-” Ianto shrieked just as the wings started flapping and Janet took to the sky. 

The sudden elevation sent Jack flying back into the saddle, colliding with Ianto. Both of them screamed in terror as they slid towards the edge of the saddle. Finally, Janet flattened out, flying forward at a much quicker pace. 

Ianto picked up his head from where he’d buried it in his arms, Jack half under him. They shared a glance. 

“We never tell anyone we screamed like little girls just now, agreed?”

“Agreed.” Jack climbed back to Janet’s head and grabbed the reins. “Let’s go after that ship.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys still couldn’t believe they’d done it. 

When he’d agreed to follow Owen on this mad quest of his, it had been to make sure his friend didn’t get himself killed. He’d never actually  _ expected  _ to find the avatar. He’d certainly never expected to meet her. He definitely hadn’t expected her to be young. Or pretty. 

No. Not pretty. The enemy of the fire nation was not pretty, stop that Rhys. 

Owen was angrily pacing the deck, and he kept pausing to glare at the icy spot where Gwen- _the_ _avatar_ had spat at him. 

Rhys had to admit, while he loved his best friend, it was kinda nice to see him get taken down a peg or two. 

“You should be happy, highness,” Rhys said, leaning against the railing of the ship. “We have her, we’re going home.”

“I am happy!” Owen snapped, then continued his angry pacing. Rhys rolled his eyes, watching him. Then his lips curled up into a smirk “I wonder how Katie is doing nowadays?”

Owen froze midstep, and Rhys snorted. The prince glared at him and said, “you're not helping.” 

“What? Look, I get that your nervous about going home but your dad was pretty clear. Get the avatar, we’d be welcome. You have her, we’re going  _ home,  _ mate.” 

“... yeah. Yeah, I guess we are.” Owen’s lips quirked up into a smile almost in spite of himself. “Look, Rhys, I-“

And  _ that’s  _ when the weevil bashed into the side of the ship. 

Rhys had seen illustrations of giant flying weevils before. They were kinda round with flat bottoms, sections of their backs opened up to reveal giant wings. They had one single horn on their heads, between their eyes, and airbenders used to sit baskets for them to sit in between the horn and the wings. 

He’d thought they were stupid looking as a kid. Seeing one in person, he decided to change that opinion to  _ absolutely fucking terrifying. _

 

* * *

 

The moment she felt the ship jolt and shake and heard the all too familiar roar of her companion, Gwen sprang to her feet and cheered in joy. 

_ That was her Janet, always coming to save her. _

Gwen took in a deep breath, sucking up all the air in the room, and then exhaling it forcefully in a controlled stream directly at the hinges of the door.

Sure enough, the door blew out.

Gwen was still handcuffed, but she quickly ran out into the hallway, trying to remember which way got her up to the deck. 

She got past any guards who stopped her using the same trick she used on the door and a great deal of speed- she couldn’t do any fancy stuff without her hands anyway. 

Finally, she found her way onto the deck, and had to pause in shock at what she saw.

She thought her rescue was just  _ Janet.  _

The weevil was there of course, and she bashed her horn against the ship again, roaring loudly. But there, on the deck, back to back and fighting off guards  _ and  _ the prince were Jack and Ianto, brandishing Spears and moving as if dancing with one another, as if they’d been doing this their whole lives.

Which they probably had. 

Ianto caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye and whirled around to face her. He hollered “What are you standing there for? Get on the weevil so we can get out of here!” 

Gwen snapped out of her reverie and booked it for Janet. Ianto nudged Jack’s shoulder and Jack leaped onto her, then held his arm out. Ianto jumped, didn’t reach as high but was able to catch Jack’s arm and he swung up into the basket.

Gwen used her feet to airbend herself onto Janet’s horn, where the reigns were, and Ianto slammed his spear into her handcuffs to free her. 

“Janet, Yip yip!” Gwen shouted, flicking the reins and taking a moment to stick out her tongue at the hoity-toity prince Owen as they flew off. 

“We did it!” Gwen cheered, and Jack let out a whoop behind her. Gwen glances over her shoulder just in time to see Ianto’s face light up with the happiest grin she’d ever seen him wear. He looked at her, and his eyes were gentle when he said: “Gwen I just wanted to say thank you for-  _ lookout!” _

Gwen’s head whipped back around just in time for the fireball to crash into Janet’s head. 

She felt the heat burn her face, and the sensation of freezing water hit her back. She heard Jack call for her from above but she was sinking deep under the water, and when she opened her mouth it filled with salt. 

Her second to last thought was that the boys needed to get to safety.

Her last solo thought was  _ I can’t do this. _

And something deep within her responded  **_we can._ **

Later, Gwen wouldn’t remember the glow, or the power, or the way she waterbended an avalanche into happening. 

All she’d remember of her first moments in the avatar state was the keen feeling of  _ togetherness. _

When she woke up she was laying on the deck of the ship, not too far from where she’d been laying before. Her staff (when had she retrieved it again?) was laying a few feet away from her. 

Jack was kneeling over her again, framed by sunlight, but this time Gwen was far too exhausted to even  _ consider  _ penguin sledding, even in jest. Ianto was next to him, face concerned. 

“Hey, you back with us?” Jack asked, and Gwen groaned, nodding. “My staff?”

“One of the soldiers had it and you just grabbed it. I’ll get it.” Ianto said, clambering to his feet and rushing over to grab it. It was right next to the edge of the ship, and just as Ianto grabbed one end-

Gwen watched in horror as a very  _ angry  _ prince Owen pulled himself up using the other end of her staff. 

“Ianto-!” Jack started, but before Owen could firebend at him, Ianto had kicked him in the face and sent him flying back into the water. 

Ianto ran back over with the staff in hand and helped Gwen to her feet, slinging one arm over his shoulder. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

“Should I be concerned about this new habit of kicking people in the head?” 

“I’ve always kicked people in their heads. You just don’t remember because I kicked you so often when we were kids.”

Gwen laughed brightly, and it made her head hurt but it was  _ so  _ worth it. 

 

* * *

 

Later, after Gwen had some dried nuts and fresh water in her, Janet sailed easily above the clouds, headed in no particular direction. 

Ianto was leaning against Jack’s shoulder, come down from his adrenaline high. Jack was rubbing the base of his neck with one hand and watching Gwen as she sat off to the side, almost brooding. 

“... why didn’t you say you were the avatar?” Jack finally asked, breaking the silence. 

“Why didn’t Ianto strip off his pants and show me his stump on day one?” Gwen replied, curling in on herself. “It’s personal. And weird. And I never  _ wanted  _ it.”

“But your the great peace bringer,” Ianto said, frowning. “The doctor of the universe, the oncoming storm, the master of all four elements… why wouldn’t you want people to know that?”

“I dunno!” Gwen snapped, “I guess I just…” she sighed. “I don’t  _ feel  _ like the avatar. I never have. But everyone treats me weird and I… I don’t know who I can trust anymore.” 

She almost whispered the last part, and neither man said anything for a good long while. 

“Well, to the first bit, there’s an easy way to  _ start  _ feeling like the avatar,” Ianto muttered, almost sleepily. “Train. Learn the elements. You're supposed to learn water, then earth, then fire, then air-“

“Or start with your natural element,” Jack recalled. “So, air is done. You can learn water bending at the North Pole.” 

Gwen perked up “we can learn together!”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, then paused.

Because Ianto had just tensed against him.

Jack let out a quiet sigh. Of course, he had. Ianto seemed to hate any reference to Jack learning waterbending. Realizing Gwen was still waiting on an answer, Jack gave her a smile. “Yeah, I guess we could.”

He nudged his partner, grinning a bit when he relaxed. “You’ll get to kick more people in the head.”

“I’m down for that,” Ianto said immediately, and Jack laughed, pressing a kiss to his temple. Gwen grinned at them, and Janet roared. 

And they flew off towards the beginnings of their destinies. 

**Author's Note:**

> this au is continuing regardless of comments because I have lost sleep thinking about it, sorry? 
> 
> Everyone thinks tumblr is dying but I'll stay on this burning ship until the bitter end so check me out on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> everyone keeps telling me I should stop sharing my Ko-fi link but other people do it??? and Ao3 hasn't stopped me yet. https://ko-fi.com/flamingbluepanda
> 
> S e e Y a. love y'all.


End file.
